


Juhannusaatto/Midsummer Eve

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, English translation, Finnish Mythology - Freeform, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, ethnic holidays
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Veera Suominen/MK celebrates juhannus/midsummer fest like a good Finn, even in Canada.Chapter 1: suomeksi/in FinnishChapter 2: English translation





	1. MK:n Juhannusaatto Kanadassa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> For thette, fellow Nordic Veera/M.K. fan.

Kanadalainen luonto on erilainen kuin MK luuli, sitä ei ole ihan joka paikassa. Suomessa, jopa Helsingissä jossa hän kasvoi, luonnon löytäminen ei ole vaikeaa. Nyt, jos hän haluaa viettää juhannusta, hänen täytyy tehdä kaikki itse. Etsiä oma paikka. Ulkomaalaisena olo on outoa, vaikka luulisi, että hän on jo tottunut siihen. Ennen sitä seikkailua, jolle hän meni Nikin kanssa (se, joka tapatti kaikki muut paitsi MK:n) hän ei oikeastaan ollut lähtenyt Suomesta. Mutta sen jälkeen hän on ollut aina poissa, muualla. Paossa. 

Mutta aina hänellä on juhannus. MK ei ole varma miksi hän ei voi jättää juhannusta taakseen niin kuin kaiken muun paitsi koston. Jotenkin sen tuttuus auttaa häntä jaksamaan. Ehkä se on tuli.

Joka kesäkuu hän etsii paikan, jonne hän voi tehdä pienen nuotion (kokko on liian vaikea tehdä yksin; eikä se ole turvallinen). Seitsemän kukan etsinsä auttaa myös. Hän ei tarvitse sulhoa, mutta se on hänen perinteensä. Joka vuosi uusi paikka, uudet kukat. Se on mukavaa. 

Nyt hän on Kanadassa. Hänen täytyy olla täällä. Pian hänen siskonsa tarvitsevat häntä. Mutta ei vielä. Hän on vielä yksin, piilossa, turvassa. Kukaan ei löydä häntä.

Hänellä on aina mukana toimiva sytkäri. Sillä on helppo sytyttää nuotio. Hänellä on seitsemän erilaista kukkaa, seitsemästä eri paikasta. Hänellä oli hyvä onni tänä vuonna. Toivottavasti se jatkuu. 

Niki. Kaksoset Fey ja Femke. Ania. Justyna. Sofia. Katja. Jade. Hän etsii Ferdinandin ja kostaa teidät.

Tuli on kaunista ja hypnoottista. Se lämmittää. Hyvä renki, paha isäntä. Kukat tuoksuvat. Aurinko tuskin laskee. Se on samanlaista Suomessa ja Kanadassa tähän aikaan vuodesta. Tämä voisi olla koti, ainakin jonkin aikaa. 

Hän odottaa. Auringon nousua. Ensimmäisiä ääniä. Lintuja. Täytyy tarkistaa mitä se tarkoittaa. Juhannus päivä voi alkaa. MK voi vihdoin nukkua. p>


	2. Midsummer fest Eve in Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English translation of Veera Suominen/MK celebrating juhannus/midsummer fest in Canada, pre-s4.

Canadian nature is different than MK thought, it’s not quite everywhere. In Finland, even in Helsinki where she grew up, finding nature is not difficult. Forests and plants are everywhere. But she isn’t in Finland anymore. Now, if she wants to celebrate juhannus, midsummer fest, she needs to do everything by herself. To find her own place. It is odd being a foreigner, although one might think that she was already used to it. Before the adventure she went on with Niki (the one that killed everyone but MK) she hadn’t really left Finland. But after that, she has always been away, elsewhere. In hiding, escaping.

But she always has juhannus. MK is not sure why she hasn’t been able to leave behind juhannus, the way she has been able to leave behind everything else except revenge. In some way, the familiarity helps her continue. Maybe it’s the fire.

Every June she looks for a place where she can make a small campfire (it is too difficult to make a bonfire by oneself; and it’s not safe). It also helps to find seven flowers. She doesn’t need a groom but it is her tradition. Every year new place, new flowers. It’s nice.

Now she is in Canada. She has to be here. Soon, her siskot(sisters) will need her. But not yet. She needs to stay alone, hiding, safe, still. No one will find her.

She always has a working lighter with her. It is easy to start the campfire with it. She has seven different flowers, from seven different places. She had good luck this year. Hopefully it will continue. 

Niki. The twins Fey and Femke. Ania. Justyna. Sofia. Jade. Katja. She will find Ferdinand and she will avenge you.

Fire is beautiful and hypnotic. It warms. A good farmhand, a bad master. The flowers give out a nice scent. The sun barely sets. That is similar in Finland and Canada this time of the year. This could be home, at least for a while.

She waits. For the sun to rise. For the first sounds. Birds. She has to check what that means. Juhannus day can begin now. MK can finally sleep.


End file.
